Cross My Heart
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: This is how "I" think the episode where Misty leaves should go! Before anybody flames at least make them creative. Umm, well it sort of has some Ash and Misty fluff, SORT OF! I don't like to heavy fluff so...yeah. Ash's P.O.V.


Cross My Heart 

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* Stupid disclaimer…anyways I don't own Pokemon or the song "Cross My Heart" by S Club 7, got it?****

**_We got it all_**  
**_and we'd be fools to let it go  
Cause I need you more and more  
You're my life and I live  
For your love that you give_**

****

I look at you and you stare down. I remain silent though I gaze upon you. "Misty…?" I murmur. You bring your eyes level with mine. Hot tears start to well up in my eyes and you become a blur of colors.

You still don't say anything. 

I turn my head to the side. Our friend watches from       afar, the sensitive face I have seen on him so little times stands firm as it had since you spilled the news.

And although my journey's long, I'll soon be home  
O-o-o-o-own  
It's gonna be so hard on my own  
But I won't be alone

****

I want to scream out to you, loud enough to ring through the enchanted forests; "I won't make it without you! Don't leave me!" But I don't, I' won't. 

Why?

"…Ash, I'm really sorry," you whisper. You're afraid of my response so I won't answer.

I'm afraid of my answer too. I jump forward and wrap my arms around you and bury my head in your chest. You seem surprised but you return my action whilst my tears flow freely into your shirt.

"Don't kill yourself…I won't be able to protect you from those big, scary bugs." I try to joke but it comes out as more of a sob. Not a good idea though.

Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No-one's leaving you behind  
Just because we say goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby

****

An intense hit of your foot told me you weren't amused by my childish joke. Especially at a serious moment like this.

"Ash! You ignoramus!" Your face blows up and turns beet red with anger. "I was trying to be serious!"

My feeling of resentment is now mutual with yours and I return the _thunderous_ favor to you. "It doesn't matter! They always say you should make every memory a happy one, no matter how much you don't like it!"

"And who said that?!" You coo out in annoyance.

"Well, I did!"

Sometimes I think  
That I can feel you breathin' on me  
You're there so deep inside  
And I like, what I feel  
Though it's not always real  
It helps me carry on, till I come home  
O-o-o-o-own  
It's gonna be so hard on my own  
But I won't be alone

"Why are we arguing and hugging?" You ask all of the sudden.

"…I don't know…." I release my arms from around you and stare down at the wet spot that I made on your shirt with my tears.

I hear a earsplitting express of amusement from my side bewilders me as I stare at our friend who's rolling on the ground in laughter.

Your face gets red hot again from irritation as you raise your foot to the air. "Oh! So you think that's funny, Brock?!"

My friend's laughter halts to a stop as he gapes at your foot of doom heading towards my friend's face. I slightly laugh.

  Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No-one's leaving you behind  
Just because we say goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me baby

"Ugh…that's better," you say as your face turns back to that beautiful pale color.

"Yeah…"

"Uh-huh…"

 "You know what, Misty?" I ask. I don't wait for you to respond. "Pikachu's gonna really miss you, he doesn't even get to say goodbye…" I think of how my friend got in a severe battle and had to stay in the Pokemon Center all night.

"Oh…yeah."

We stay silent then you speak up.

"What about you?"

Dream a dream, a dream, a dream, a dreamin'  
wherever you are you're near me  
Please believe, believe, believe, believe in  
whatever I say I cross my heart

"I'm g-g-gonna m-m-miss you too…a l-l-lot. What about you?"

"Me too. But hey! We'll see each other someday soon and we'll keep in touch!" You cry out, pretending to be happy.

Why? I thought you were trying to be serious. Still, a small smile appears on my face.

"I guess."

"You guess?! We will, Ash!"

"Promise me."

"Promise you what, Ash?" You ask. I thought you would've known.

"That we'll see each other again."

Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No-one's leaving you behind  
Just because we say goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby

"Oh. Of course, I cross my heart, hope to die."

Hope to die?!

"Don't hope to die!" You roll your eyes.

"It's a figure of speech, Ash. Do you get it?"

"No…"

"It means if I don't keep the promise, I will hope to die."

"Oh. But even if you don't keep it I still don't want you to hope to die."

You snort. "Ash, I will hope to die if I don't keep it because I will keep it."

Huh? Oh well…

"I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No-one's leaving you behind  
Just because we say goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby

We start to talk at the same time; "I'll see you soon, goodbye!" But we stop. I don't want you to go so swiftly.

"Oh, here Ash." You hand me a handkerchief. 

What? What's this for.

"Huh?"

You roll your eyes again. "You'll understand someday, Ash. It's important to me so keep it safe."

"Okay." I lean over and give you a quick kiss on your cheek. "If it's important to you…" I'm afraid of your reaction from the kiss and turn gaze to the ground.

 Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No-one's leaving you behind  
Just because we say goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby

To my astonishment you grasp me in hug. It seems like it lasts forever but it ended to soon...

"Goodbye, Ash…. Call me, k?" I nod and sigh heavily as you turn around and head for the road. Tears start rolling freely again.

"Wait!" I call out. You turn around and see tears starting to leak from your eyes too but you try to wipe them away. "Don't…" I say as you reach up to catch one that has rolled down your cheek. "Let yourself cry…"

You nod and stand still, somehow you know that I'm not done. I reach for my cap and walk up to you. "Here." I say as I hand it to you.

"But…?" I shake my head.

"Keep it. If that handkerchief was so important to you, you can have my important thing." You smile and turn around again as you set the cap on your head.

"Thanks Ash…." You mutter and walk away.

"Bye…" I say and turn my back to your and I head to help my unconscious friend up.

A/n- yes Brock and Misty have already said goodbye and before people start commenting on how the episode does go, this is how "I" imagine it! REVIEW PEOPLES!


End file.
